


Death's Guide to Seducing Spring

by LuckyLikesLemons



Series: (G)I-DLE Greek Mythology AUs [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, CLC (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, YuYeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLikesLemons/pseuds/LuckyLikesLemons
Summary: A laugh, a smile, a flower petal - all it takes for Soyeon to fall in love.AKAThat one (G)I-DLE Hades/Persephone Greek mythology AU you did not know you need.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: (G)I-DLE Greek Mythology AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798483
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Death's Guide to Seducing Spring

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very new Neverland (OMG era) and I fell in love with all the girls. I was super surprised by the lack of fanfic so I decided that I would provide.
> 
> My first (G)I-DLE fic, I hope you like it!

**I**

Soyeon was having a miserable day.

She sat slumped over her throne with her fingers pressed to her temples, trying in vain to banish the beastly headache that had been plaguing her since daybreak with sheer force of will.

It didn't work.

'My Queen!'

Soyeon stifled a groan. Couldn't she have some quiet, just for a few minutes?

'What is it?'

'A situation has arisen in the entry lines, a scuffle between two souls that has now become a brawl. It is impeding the interrogations and the judges are not pleased.'

Great. Now she had to go and scare some sense into those idiots.

**II**

'Anything else?'

The messenger cringed.

Soyeon sighed.

'Spit it out.'

'My lady, there is word that a new war is being waged in the mortal realm - my source says Asia Minor. The gods of war are frustrated that the dead are being left unattended. No rites, no funerals, and no one collecting the souls. They're quite angry.'

'I see.'

The messenger knotted his fingers together anxiously. He was sweating, despite the near freezing temperature of the room.

She pitied him. Poor thing looked like he was going to wet himself any minute. And all of this mess wasn't his fault, anyway. He was just the scaredy little lamb sent to the slaughter.

**III**

'All right, you can go. I'll take care of it.'

The messenger bowed gratefully before slinking out of the throne room, breaking into a sprint as soon as he turned into the corridor.

Soyeon groaned and sunk further into her seat. Her throne was made of cold basalt and twisting bone, inlaid with veins of gold and glittering semi precious stones. Made to charm the eye and intimidate the hearts of lesser men, which it did, without fault.

Unfortunately, at the end of the day, it was sorely uncomfortable to sit on.

An aid rushed to her side with ice and moistened towels. Soyeon leant back as the girl attended to her, humming in relief.

' _ **Having a bad day, your grace?'**_

**IV**

The girl squeaked and dropped the basin she was holding, littering the floor with shards of melting ice.

Soyeon sighed. She'd been doing that a lot lately.

Waving off the trembling girl, she turned to face Thanatos, her right hand, her loyal lieutenant and the giver of much migraines.

'Did you have to scare her, Eunbin? Someday you'll give the poor soul a heart attack.'

Eunbin shrugged her off with a disarming smile. Her eyes glowed eerily in the sputtering light of the inverted torch she held in her hand.

'What does it matter? They're all dead anyway.'

**V**

She pressed closer towards the dais and encircled her arms around Soyeon's neck. Her palms were smooth and cold against her skin. She smelt of ashes and burnt wood.

'Everything alright, Soyeon?'

'Not really. What's this situation in Asia Minor?'

Eunbin released her and sat down on the stone steps by her feet.

'Ah. You heard about that?'

Soyeon snorted.

'Of course I did. Now tell me what the hell's going on.'

'It's nothing really. There was a massive pileup of bodies, too many lives lost at once. You know we're severely understaffed. I'm trying to pull as much weight as I can, but we've had a lot of issues in the jurisdiction halls lately and I've been taking care of those.'

**VI**

'I see. I'll head up and sort it out myself then.'

Eunbin raised an eyebrow.

'Are you sure? You don't have to, you know. I can take care of it as soon as I finish things up here.'

'No, I'll do it. It's been a while since I've visited the mortal realm.'

'Alright then, you do that. I'll take care of things down here whilst you're gone.'

'Thank you, Eunbin.'

Soyeon was very grateful for her dear friend. She could always rely on her to have her back.

**VII**

'It's nothing, my liege.'

Eunbin grasped her hand and pressed it to her lips, her cold breath ghosting over winking rubies and skeletal fingers.

Soyeon smiled and patted her head, murmuring a blessing underneath her breath. She rose to her feet, collecting her sword and helm.

'Oh, Soyeon!'

'Hm?'

'You've worked hard. Take time to enjoy yourself a little!'

Soyeon shook her head ruefully. Enjoy herself, huh? Well, she'd see about that.

* * *

Twitter [LuckyLikesLemon](https://twitter.com/LuckyLikesLemon)

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on twitter @LuckyLikesLemon
> 
> I update all my tweetfics and AUs there and I'm searching for some Neverland moots! I'm very new to the fandom, so I'd be grateful for some support 😊
> 
> Open for asks and prompts. I love all the ships so I'll write them all 🙃
> 
> Do leave comments and kudos, they will push me to update faster ❤️


End file.
